Días casi normales
by Oninezumi
Summary: Rei, cansado de su, según él, despreciable vida, decide "cortar" de ella todo lo que le desagrada, después de que una nueva alumna entable amistad con su hermana.
1. C1- Gotas de sangre y agua

_Esta es la primera historia que escribo cuyos personajes no me pertenecen; por ello pido que me perdonen si consideran que no soy fiel al carácter que ustedes consideran que estos deberían de tener._

_Aunque tengo varias ideas y pienso seguir la historia según lo que los lectores me pidáis._

_Resumiendo y para no enrollarme escribiré, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la opinión de aquel que deje un Review pero fiel principalmente a mis ideas._

_Si la historia no tiene mucho seguimiento no pienso abandonarla e intentaré subir un mínimo de un capitulo al mes siempre que la inspiración colabore._

_Y tras esta pequeña, o no tan pequeña, presentación les dejo el primer capitulo._

GOTAS DE AGUA Y SANGRE

Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban contra el cristal.

Mientras el profesor volvía a explicar la lección, no pude evitar soltar un bostezo lo cual provoco que mi hermanita me diera una patada en el tobillo pues se sentaba justo detrás mío y yo tenía los pies cruzados contra las patas traseras de la silla.

- ¡No hagas eso!- Exclamo junto a mi oído sordamente.

Yo continúe mirando por la ventana; era inspirador el paisaje exterior.

El ajardinado patio de la academia estaba casi oculto por la cortina de gris lluvia y casi podía oír una melodía en los arrítmicos golpes de las gruesas gotas.

Mi mente se fue perdiendo entre los recuerdos.

Recordé, por ejemplo, el día en que nos presentaron a nuestros primos. Rui y yo llevábamos el uniforme de la academia, igual que ellos, y nos encontrábamos en un pasillo casi desierto. La directora hizo las presentaciones y yo me fije en la mirada que mantenía Len sobre las pálidas piernas de mi hermanita. ¿Porque mierda esas malditas faldas tenían que ser tan cortas? Luego el la abrazó, haciendo que me hirviera la sangre, asique, en lugar de estrecharle la mano, yo también lo abrace y aproveche para susurrarle sin que nadie más lo oyera:

-¡No te acerques a Rui!- Después pude notar su mirada fija en mi mientras yo cogía la mano de Rin y le daba un beso en el reverso.

También recordé cuando nos dijeron que Rui y yo deberíamos dormir en edificios diferentes.

En esa ocasión fue Rui la que estuvo a punto de perder los nervios. Ella apretó los puños con fuerza y si no la llego a sujetar habría golpeado a la encargada.

Pero al final, después de hablar durante tres horas seguidas con ella, conseguí que se calmara y aceptara que no dormiríamos cerca. Anqué aun así aún era difícil que nos separáramos por las noches. Y yo la comprendía, a mí también me costaba separarme de ella, pero sabía que nos veríamos al día siguiente, como si viviéramos en el mismo sitio.

Recordé cuando...

Unos golpes en la puerta del aula me secaron de mi mente y, distraídamente, dirigí mi mirada a ella, donde pude ver entrar a la directora acompañada de una chica de largo pelo negro y ojos verdes que parpadeo hacia nosotros con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Alumnos!- Saludo la directora.- Os presento a vuestra nueva compañer...- Los silbidos y aplausos de la mayoría de la parte masculina de la clase interrumpieron la presentación.

¿Por qué siempre hacían lo mismo cuando aparecía una alumna nueva?

Dejando de prestar atención regrese mi mirada a la ventana, donde poco a poco el cielo plomizo se aclaraba, volviéndose de un gris perla, dejando un suelo húmedo y encharcado y una atmósfera que indicaba que pronto llovería de nuevo.

Pude oír el ruido que hacia la silla de mi lado cuando la movieron y supuse, que siendo la mía la única mesa donde había un sitio libre le habría indicado a la nueva que se sentara a mi lado.

-¿Que están explicando?- Me pregunto una voz aguda y tímida completamente desconocida para mí.

Yo gire mi cabeza lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin sonreír, molesto. Casi pude sentir como ella se estremecía al notar el color amarillo y la frialdad de mis ojos.

-No te asustes, es inofensivo.- Comento mi hermana haciendo que la nueva se girara en la silla.- Yo soy Rui, y él es Rei, y, si no te has dado cuenta somos gemelos.

La nueva se rió suavemente y contesto:

- Encantada, yo soy Ekra.

Durante prácticamente el resto de la clase mi hermanita y Ekra estuvieron cuchicheando y cerca del final de la hora el profesor les llamo la atención:

- ¿Supongo que habéis comprendido perfectamente el tema que hemos dado, verdad señoritas?

Ellas se quedaron calladas, mirando suplicantes al profesor.

-Y usted señor Kagene, ¿no se supone que debería ayudar a integrarse a su nueva compañera?

Eso, amenos, consiguió llamar mi atención.

- ¿Y por qué se supone eso?- Le pregunte secamente.

- Porque lo ha dicho la directora, principalmente. Eso, claro, si al señorito le parece suficiente motivo.

Durante unas milésimas de segundo me arrepentí de no haber prestado atención. Aun qué luego decidí que no era asunto mío, ayudar a integrarse a una alumna, sobre todo a una que ya había conseguido que mi hermanita se hiciera su amiga.

- Pues no me parece que sea yo quien tenga que hacerlo.

- ¡Ya está bien!- Exclamo enfadado el profesor.- Usted, señor Kagene, puede ir ya al despacho del jefe de estudios. Y ustedes señoritas pueden preparar una redacción de trescientas palabras para mañana.

Justo cuando cerré la puerta del aula detrás de mí oí sonar el timbre y me vi obligado a taparme los oídos con las manos. ¿Porque diablos tenía que estar tan alto el volumen de ese jodido timbre?

Al llegar ante la puerta del jefe de estudios, marcada con un enorme cartel, esta se abrió sorpresivamente provocándome un escalofrió. ¿Porque esa odiosa puerta chirriaba de esa forma tan tétrica?

- ¿Señor Kagene?- Pregunto el subdirector mirándome con sus ojillos porcinos por encima de sus gruesas gafas.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí de nuevo?

- Créame que si supiera que voy a hacer aquí, seguramente, no vendría.

El subdirector, con un tono divertido, se despidió, indicándome a su vez con una mano que entrara al despacho del jefe de estudios.

Al entrar me encontré con él, sentado sobre su escritorio, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Rei?- Me pregunto él con familiaridad, irritándome, y sin esperar respuesta añadió:- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- Mike-sensei, simplemente, al parecer no prestar atención.

El jefe de estudios se rió sonoramente y decidió, que siendo así mi castigo consistiría en ordenar los libros de la sección de antropología de la biblioteca durante el horario lectivo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque la academia Vocaloid era pionera en ofrecer castigos durante las horas de clase. Cosa, que personalmente me parecía un incentivo para que los alumnos incumplieran las normas cuando les apeteciera, aun más estando en un internado.

Así pues estuve hasta el mediodía ordenando libros polvorientos que no se utilizaban desde hacía tiempo.

Por suerte para mí el trabajo resulto lo suficiente entretenido como para que el día no se me hiciera más largo de lo normal.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la hora de la comida salí apresurado rogando para que nadie (y por nadie me refería a Ekra) se atreviera a sentarse con mi hermanita; pero llegue tarde, ellas se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería y, encuantro entre, mi Rui empezó a hacerme señales para que me sentara con ellas. Así que después de recoger mi bandeja con onigiris de ciruelas saladas, leche, nabe a base de shimenji y una ensalada de frutas lo hice.

Comí en un silencio hosco, mientras ellas conversaban alegremente, y al terminar saque de mi mochila una barrita de chocolate amargo.

Lentamente, disfrutándolo le pegue el primer bocado a la barrita. ¡Por Dios como adoro el chocolate!

- ¿Que tienes ahí?- Preguntó inocentemente Ekra.

-Chocolate.- Conteste indiferente. Y luego, levantando la vista de mi barrita de chocolate añadí amenazadoramente.- Es mío.

Ekra me miro extrañada y mi hermanita se rió.

- Déjalo,- le comento alegremente- ototo-chan solo es un "poquito" posesivo.

-¿Eso es sarcasmo nee-chan? ¿No eras tú la dulce?

- Y soy una ricura.- Afirmo ella con una mirada ligeramente amenazante.- ¿Verdad?- Miro nerviosa a Ekra.

- Muy tierna.- Dijo ella bromeando. Primer error.

Yo regrese a mi barrita de chocolate, esperando que pudieran dejarme comérmela tranquilamente.

- ¿No crees que soy una ricura?- Pregunto mi hermanita levantando a Ekra por las solapas de la camisa de su uniforme.

-Ehh... ¿Rei?- Pregunto ella nerviosa.

- No me llames por mi nombre.

-Vale... Pero... ¡No te vayas!- Casi chillo mientras yo me levantaba recogiendo mis cosas y saliendo de la cafetería mientras la gente miraba el "espectáculo".

- Nos vemos luego, nee-san. Me despedí.

Distraído me acerqué a la capilla del campus, saltando la baja valla de metal que rodeaba el pequeño cementerio y colándome, por el campanario, al abandonado edificio.

Una vez dentro me senté en un banco y me puse a pensar. Allí, al menos, nadie me molestaría.

Pensé en lo extraño que había sido ese día. Primero; la llegada de Ekra al aula consiguiendo amargarme el día. Luego el interesantísimo castigo que me impuso Mike y por ultimo aquella terrible comida con mi hermanita y su nueva amiga. Al menos, escuchándolas me había enterado de los ejercicios que habían mandado en las distintas asignaturas. Así que, a pesar de la penumbra que reinaba en la capilla, saque la libreta de matemáticas, mi asignatura favorita, y el libro, abriéndolo por la página 98. Me imagine lo que mi hermana diría si supiera que estaba haciendo los deberes casi a oscuras; me diría que estropearía mi vista, pero claro; lo diría si yo todavía le importara. Porque está claro que me ha sustituido por su nueva amiga.

Saque con cuidado mi pluma negra y plateada y le quite la capucha. El brillo de su afilada punta me dio una idea. ¿Porque no la utilizaba para cortarme las venas? ¿No sería una mala idea? No. Puede que un poco dolorosa pero... ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si ya no le importas a nadie? Aunque... No podía elegir algo así solo porque ya no hubiese nada importante en mi vida ¿O sí?

Quizá si tuviera algo más afilado, que me asegurara poder morir al cortarme las venas. Porque claro, sería algo malo cortarme las venas y no perder la suficiente sangre como para poder morir. Honestamente, una pluma estilográfica no es el mejor medio para cortarse las venas. Menos aún un folio. Y no tenía nada más a mano.

Quizá si esperara a la próxima comida y robase un cuchillo de la cafetería...

No pero esa no sería una buena solución.

No quiero morir para causar más problemas, sino para dejar de causarlos.

Aunque... ¿Se puede molestar a alguien si no le importas?

Bueno; obviamente si se puede, pues a mí me molesta que Ekra me robe a mi hermanita y aun así ella no me importa lo mas mínimo.

Entonces... ¿Que podía hacer?

La lluvia, como si quisiera ayudarme a decidirme, hizo acto de presencia. Las grises gotas empezaron a resbalar por la cara interna de los muros de la capilla, ya mohosos, y decidí, que por lo menos temporalmente, debía salir.

Así que me puse de pie y subí las escaleras que, pegadas al muro circular del campanario, subía hasta la altura de la campana.

Una vez allí no me fue difícil saltar hasta el tejado y desde este dejarme resbalar hasta la cornisa y saltar al húmedo suelo del camposanto.

Poco a poco me acerque a la valla que delimitaba el cementerio.

La lluvia, de tan violenta que era, me dejo empapado hasta los huesos antes de que llegara a esta. Y también antes de llegar a esta pude ver lo que parecía un cuerpo entre las lapidas.

Cautamente me acerque, con curiosidad, para encontrarme con una inconsciente Ekra.

Tenía una fea herida en el cuello y sujetaba una pequeña navaja multiusos en la mano derecha.

Así, tan indefensa, no parecía tan cruel como cuando charlaba con mi hermanita. Hasta parecía, en cierto modo, inofensiva.

Estaba en posición fetal, dejando ver una cantidad indecente de la piel de sus muslos. y su camisa empapada, se transparentaba. ¿Porque ponían camisas blancas a los uniformes escolares? Tenía los labios increíblemente rojos y las pestañas muy espesas y largas. Su piel era todavía más blanca que la mía, comprobé cuando busque en su muñeca el pulso.

Su pelo, ahora estaba suelto y se extendía como un abanico.

Siendo sincero, al menos, era bonita.

Pero... ¿No tenía una navaja? ¿Porque tenía una navaja cuando las armas estaban prohibidas en todo el campus? ¿Y no me serviría la navaja para...?

Decidido cogí el arma de su mano y la sujete contra la piel de mi muñeca izquierda.

Frote suavemente el filo contra mi piel creando una suave línea roja que el agua difumino.

Se veía bien. Muy bien.

Entonces recordé, que quizá podría hacer algo bueno por mi hermanita antes de morir. ¿A ella le importaba Ekra, no?

Rápidamente saque mi teléfono móvil de mi mochila y marque de memoria su número.

Al tercer toque la oí contestar:

- ¿Ototo-chan?

- Hola. Nee-chan, yo... He encontrado a Ekra aquí en el cementerio, tiene una herida y esta inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo?

Sin preocuparme por colgar recogí el arma, que había dejado el descuidado césped y con más fuerza lo pase contra la suave herida que me había hecho anteriormente.

Dolió. Dolió mucho. Con un dolor agudo que poco a poco se convirtió en un hormigueo insensible.

La herida era hermosa. Muy hermosa. Completamente desgarrada, sangraba profundamente.

- ¿Ototo-chan?- Oí la voz de mi hermanita. Me alegraba que lo último que fuera a escuchar fuera la voz de la única persona por la que me había importado.

Paralela a la primera corte otra vez, sin sentir esta vez nada más que una potente presión, más cerca de la mano. El suelo, contra el verde grisáceo de la hierba, a la tenue luz del nublado atardecer, se fue formando un charco informe, sobre el cual goteaba sangre y agua, una imagen hermosa, que poco a poco se difumino en una niebla roja hasta que me quede completamente inconsciente.

_Espero pronto alguna opinión y recuerdo que no se trata de una hitoria de un solo capitulo por lo cual Rei **no** está muerto._

_Saludos._

_Oninezumi._


	2. C2-Luz deslumbrante y oscuridad danzante

_Hola, tal y como anuncié al mes justo del primer capitulo, el segundo._

_Me gustaría haber tardado menos pero la imaginación no colaboró más y todos los borradores que hacía me parecían penosos. Asique este capítulo es un poco más corto también..._

_Esperando que lo disfruten...¡El segundo capitulo!_

LUZ DESLUBRANTE Y OSCURIDAD DANZANTE

Poco a poco los murmullos se aclararon y me sentí despierto. Pero a pesar de ello me negué a abrir los ojos, asustado ante lo desconocido.

Nunca había pensado en lo que me esperaría después de la muerte y, en esos momentos, me arrepentí de no ser religioso; de no haber muerto con la seguridad de que saber lo que me esperaba.

Sin abrir los ojos presté atención a los sonidos de aquello que me rodeaba. Oí un pitido que se repetía continuamente, a un ritmo tranquilo. _Piip, Piip, Piip..._ También se oía un llanto desconsolado que junto al irritante pitido me hizo imaginar que quizá me encontraba en el infierno, o en el purgatorio. ¿Por qué, si no, se oían llantos?

-Tranquila, Rui.- Escuche una voz femenina vagamente conocida. ¿Rui? ¿Que hacía Rui muerta? ¿O quizás...?.- Ya has oído al médico, su vida ya no corre peligro. _¡Mierda _Recuerdo que pensé _¡Ni siquiera sirvo para morirme!_ Sumiéndome en el autodesprecio, seguí la conversación de las dos muchachas.

-Pero...- La voz de mi hermana se oía rota entre hipidos, y supe que era ella quien lloraba. _¿Por qué llora Rui?_ Me pregunte. _¿Puede... puede que esté preocupada por mi?._- Él...¿Por...por qué...lo hizo?...Quizá... le-le...gusta...ver...me...sufrir.

Del asombró abrí los ojos bruscamente y giré la cabeza en dirección a las voces.

Me encontraba, seguramente, ingresado en urgencias porque había un fila de camillas por toda la sala. Pero en realidad, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermanita sentada en una incomoda silla al lado de mi camilla, con las manos ocultando su rostro mientras temblaba visiblemente. En la camilla más cercana a la mía estaba Ekra con un vendaje en el cuello y la cara muy pálida.

- No creo que la intención de Rei fuera angustiarte...- Comentó Ekra defendiéndome.

Durante un rato nadie habló y solo se escucharon los tristes sollozos de mi hermanita. Mas de una vez abrí la boca con intención de decir algo, pero no sabía que decir.

Me sentía confuso porque una marea de sentimientos contradictorios me absorbía. Por una parte yo continuaba vivo y eso hacía que me sintiera muy miserable. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de morirme en condiciones! Por otro lado mi hermanita lloraba y yo ardía de ganas por ir a abrazarla y consolarla. Pero era yo el causante de su angustia y eso me impedía ir a su lado ¿Con que cara le decía que todo estaba bien si la había hecho llorar? Aunque si lloraba por mi era porque aún le importaba, ¿no?

Y, finalmente, estaba Ekra, que consolaba a mi hermanita. ¿Porque la consolaba ella y no yo?

Y me volvía a preguntar como consolarla cuando yo era el culpable de sus lagrimas.

Pero ¡No debía permitir que Ekra consolara a mi Rui!

-¿Oto...to-chan?

Parpadee mirando a mi hermanita que había dejado de llorar y me miraba muy quieta.

- Hola Rui...- La salude no muy seguro de que debía decir.

Ella, de repente se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo muy fuerte.

Sin querer se me escapó su nombre en un susurro. Me había sorprendido mucho pero en ese momento era tan feliz, porque todavía le importaba, que no me moleste aún cuando ella comenzó a golpearme en pecho con los puños, con mas fuerza de la que daba a entender su contextura delgada y delicada.

- Rui...- Murmure cerca de su oreja, sorprendiéndome cuando ella me miro a los ojos levemente sonrojada.- Rui...me haces daño...

Ella me miro, inflo sus mofletes infantilmente y se sentó a mi lado mientras de en fuerte tirón me obligaba a incorporarme y me abrazaba más delicadamente y decía en un tono de ligero reproche.

-Rei, eres muy muy malo. ¿Por que me das estos sustos? Yo te quiero mucho y...- Deje de escucharla. ¡Había dicho que me quería! ¡Lo había dicho!

-Rui, yo también te quiero...- La interrumpí suavemente intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿De verdad?.- Inquirió ella muy seria con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Claro, _baka_, eres mi hermanita. ¿Como quieres que no te quiera?

Me pareció ver un rastro de dolor en los ojos de mi Rui, pero me convencí de que era todo una ilusión cuando ella me sonrió con esa sonrisa amplia y dulce que solo mi hermanita me podía regalar.

-Esto...- Oí murmurar a Ekra- No quiero molestar... pero no habría que avisar de que Rei se ha despertado...

Mi hermanita me abrazo más fuerte, aunque sin hacerme daño, y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras hacía un mohín infantil con los labios.

-Rui, hermanita, sabes que tiene razón...

-Pero...

-Por favor, Rui... es lo mejor...

-Vale.- Se levantó con cuidado y pegó un pequeño saltito mientras giraba sobre si misma.- Pero no te hagas más daño.

-No...- Contesté sintiéndome un poco miserable... _Yo no quería hacerle daño a mi Rui..._

Rui salio andando alegremente en dirección a una esquina, detrás de la cual, supuse, habría un mostrador.

Sin saber muy bien que debía hacer me arrellané contra la almohada de la camilla y mire atentamente la entrada de la vía, que conectaba en el reverso de mi mano con una bolsa de suero y otra de sangre.

-Rei,- habló Ekra y izo que frunciera el ceño con su familiaridad- creo que tengo que darte las gracias.

-¿Eh?.- Me resultaba confuso que me agradeciera algo, después de hacerle daño a mi Rui ¿como iba a merecer que nadie me agradeciera nada?

-Sí, me ha dicho Rui que fuiste tú el que le dijo donde estaba y si ella no hubiese avisado al servicio de emergencias no habría sobrevivido.

Entonces recordé como había encontrado a Ekra, ensangrentada bojo la lluvia... En aquel momento no sentí las mas mínima curiosidad acerca de lo que le había ocurrido, pero ahora si me resulto curiosa la situación.

_No es que me importe. _Me dije _Es solo curiosidad._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Rei apareció por la esquina acompañada por una mujer de pelo corto con una bata. No supe decir si era una medico o una enfermera pero en cualquier caso se notaba que venía para revisarme.

Bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes la doctora Minkraf me tomo el pulso y la tensión, trajo a una enfermera para que me extrajera un vial de sangre y me indicó que al día siguiente, ya que eran cerca de las doce de la noche y no había nada urgente, me harían más pruebas y tendría que hablar con un psicólogo.

Cuando la medico se marchó Rui se había quedado dormida en la silla y Ekra estaba tumbada dándome la espalda, durante bastante rato permanecí tumbado mirando el techo mientras intentaba dormirme, cosa que consideraba imposible con aquellas luces tan potentes encendidas sobre mí, aunque al final en sueño me venció.

Recuerdo que soñé con figuras alargadas que danzaban sobre llamas, tenían cuchillos afilados y chillaban mientras una muchacha pálida de cabellos negros agonizaba en el suelo...

_Espero que les aya gustado y espero, pronto mi primer Review, ¿por favor?_

_Saludos,_

___Oninezumi._


	3. C3-Conociendo a alguien nuevo

Oninezumi_: ¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Días casi normales"! Hoy, además de subir este capítulo inusualmente pronto (no os acostumbréis, mi imaginación solo colabora durante los exámenes) tenemos, como invitado especial a Rei Kagene, que muy amablemente ha accedido a colaborar… _

Rei: _¡Hey! ¡Yo no he accedido a nada! ¬¬ Me ha obligado, entendido?_

Oninezumi: _En fin, hoy Rei nos comentara sobre este fic. Así que, Rei: ¿Qué te han parecido estos últimos dos capítulos?_

Rei: _¿Sinceramente?_

Oninezumi_: Por supuesto._

Rei: _El segundo es una mierda._

Oninezumi_: Lo sé, pero no me pueden culpar._

Rei: _¿No?_

Oninezumi_: No._

Rei: _¿Aunque lo hayas escrito tú?_

Oninezumi: _No es mi culpa. Me esforcé mucho. T.T Lo escribí muchas veces pero no recuerdo como es estar en shoc. La última vez que lo estuve fue hace mucho y…_

Rei: _Eso no es excusa._

Oninezumi_: ¡Ceniza! *Llamo a mi mascota* ¡Rei está siendo malo conmigo!_

Ceniza: _*Me mira desde su pecera como diciendo: "¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? Soy un pez no un doverman."*_

Rei_: Creo que ya aburriste suficiente. Coloca el cap. de una puta vez._

Oninezumi_: *Suspirando* Ya voy._

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO A ALGUIEN NUEVO

Hatsune Miku y Hachune Miku se encontraban frente a la lujosa puerta de la mansión Shion. Era la primera vez que la pequeña visitaba a la familia del prometido de la Miku mayor y estaba nerviosa pues solo conocía a su Nii-san, como ella le llamaba.

-Tranquila, chibi-yo, los hermanos de Kaito no muerden. Además creo que solo se encuentra aquí el menor de ellos.

Atrevidamente la niña de seis (casi siete) años golpeo la puerta con la aldaba y casi en ese mismo instante esta fue abierta.

Al otro lado se encontraba un joven de cabellos y ojos azul oscuro, vestido solamente con unos pantalones blancos y una gabardina entreabierta que dejaba a la vista su estómago y descalzo a pesar del frio, aunque, curiosamente, sí llevaba bufanda. Detrás de él había un niño de aproximadamente once años con el pelo ligeramente más largo que Kaito y verde, ojos intensos y curiosos, y tez pálida. El casi parecía una versión verdosa y pequeña de su hermano si no fuera porque llevaba un jersey de gruesa lana debajo de la gabardina y porque las mangas de esta le cubrían las manos y colgaban barios centímetros.

-Hola bienvenidas.- Saludo Kaito.

-Hola.- Saludaron a coro las dos Mikus.

Durante unos segundos todos miraron al pequeño de pelo verde esperando que dijera algo. Este al sentirse el centro de atención enrojeció y oculto su rostro en las ropas de su hermano.

-Tranquilo Ni-kun. No te van a hacer daño. Tampoco muerden. Venga. Preséntate.

El de los ojos verdes miro tímidamente a las dos féminas y se acercó despacio.

-Hatsune-dono, Hachune-dono es… es un placer conocerlas.- Saludo efectuando una respetuosa reverencia.- Yo soy Shion Nigaito, de doce años. - Luego atrapó suavemente la mano de Hachune Miku para rozarla con los labios, lo que provocó que la niña se sonrojara ligeramente; cuando el niño se dispuso a repetir la acción con Hatsune Miku. Kaito lo atrapó por la parte de detrás de la bufanda, arrastrando a su hermanito hasta su lado.

-Creo que eso ha sido presentación más que suficiente, Nigaito.- Regañó el hermano mayor al menor.

-Gomen, nii-san.- Se disculpó Nigaito entendiendo el motivo del enfado de su hermano mientras bajaba la mirada y juntaba sus escondidas manos a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Kawaiii! – Canturrearon a coro las dos chicas de cabellos y ojos color verdemar mientras se lanzaban sobre Nigaito para abrazarlo y empezaban a acariciarle las mejillas y revolver sus cabellos provocando que el color del rostro del pequeño hiciera parecer pálido al rojo de un tomate maduro.

La mirada que Kaito dirigió a su hermano habría sido capaz de envenenar a una docena de elefantes, pero este no la vio dado que estaba de espaldas a él.

Durante unos minutos lo único que se oía era el mormullo incesante de los piropos que lanzaban las dos chicas al niño allí presente.

-¿Queréis quedaros en la entrada todo el día? – Terminó preguntando Kaito intentando ocultar su sentimiento de molestia.

Todos miraron confusos al hombre de cabello azul, aunque en la mirada de su hermano se podía apreciar un deje de agradecimiento.

-Kaito… ¿Estás celoso de tu propio hermano? – Inquirió Hatsune con una sonrisa ofendida. El aludido desvió la vista y asintió secamente con la cabeza.- Pero si es solo un niño.

Kaito se cruzó de brazos, aun mirando un punto indeterminado de la pared.

Durante unos momentos las dos chicas allí presentes miraron a Kaito en un mudo reproche por su comportamiento infantil, cosa que Nigaito aprovechó para alejarse de sus "acosadoras".

Finalmente la mayor de las Mikus se ablandó y se acercó para besar castamente a su prometido, haciendo que el enfado de este se disipara.

-_Baka._ Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti.

Ante esto el Shion mayor sonrió estúpidamente.

-¿Os apetece helado?- Preguntó.

- Es invierno Kaito-nii.- Protestó la niña de seis años.

- Tengo sabor a puerro…

-¡¿Puerro?! – Preguntaron a coro las dos con los ojos brillantes.

- Si, me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero…

- ¡Claro que queremos!- Gritaron las dos emocionadas.

Luego todos empezaron la procesión a la cocina, con Miku y Kaito hablando alegremente delante y una asustada Hachune Miku detrás, abrazada al brazo de Nigaito.

¿Por qué estaba asustada Hachune Miku? Sencillo. La mansión Shion era un edificio antiguo de pasillos largos y tortuosos, con cuadros de personar desconocidas colgadas en las paredes. Cuadros que parecían mirar a Hachune Miku. Con armaduras viejas y lustrosas en las esquinas. Armaduras que llevaban afiladas espadas y pesadas mazas. Con mullidas y descoloridas alfombras en los suelos. Alfombras que silenciaban los pasos de cualquiera y que hacían pensar a la pequeña que si un asesino la seguía nunca lo oiría. Con…

En fin, la típica mansión de las películas de miedo aunque menos polvorienta y descuidada.

A pesar de todo llegaron sin el menor percance a la cocina. Se trataba de un lugar enorme y moderno, de paredes de azulejos blancos y deslumbrantes, muebles y electrodomésticos de metal oscuro y suelo tan reluciente y pulido que servía perfectamente de espejo. De esto último se dio cuenta horrorizada Hachune Miku y soltó un grito ahogado mientras se ponía colorada.

Nigaito Shion pensó que perdería la capacidad de oír cuando oyó aquel grito tan cercano a su oreja, y es que la pequeña aún no había soltado su brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hachune-dono?-Preguntó Nigaito cuando sus oídos dejaron de pitar. Le extrañó que ninguno de los "adultos" allí presentes hubiera preguntado algo antes, pero no lo consideró nada importante.

- Pe… per… ¡Pervertidos! – Terminó chillando la pequeña mientras se apartaba bruscamente del chico y lo dejaba muy confundido.

Nigaito no dijo nada, solo miró a la Miku que había chillado, esperando una explicación, pues no creía que ella le gritara sin motivo.

Lo que él no sabía, principalmente porque la acababa de conocer, era que cuando Hachune Miku se enfadaba entablaba la Ley de Hielo, le retiraba la palabra a aquel con quien estaba enfadada.

Por ello, antes de que se pronunciara ninguna palabra, el sistema deductivo del niño hizo "Clic". Y es que si había dicho (o gritado, lo mismo daba) "pervertidos" se debía refería a más de una persona, es decir a Kaito y a él, ¿no?

Al darse cuenta de esto Nigaito buscó con la mirada a su hermano esperando que la causa del grito de Hachune hubiera sido alguna acción de Kaito; no porque pensara que este era un pervertido, no, sino porque él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera había protestado cuando ella se le había pegado como una lapa, a pesar de que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Tras barrer con la mirada toda la cocina se pudo percatar de ni Hatsune Miku ni Kaito Shion se encontraban cerca de la mesa, ni del pollo, ni de la encimera, ni de la pared en la que estaban la sartenes, ni de la alacena, ni de la cámara frigorífica, en resumen que ninguno de los dos estaba en la cocina.

-Emm… Hachune-dono… - Intervino suavemente Nigaito.

-No te hablo.- Le contesto infantilmente la niña.

-Pero…- Él prefirió no indicar que le había hablado cuando le dijo que no le hablaba.- Kaito-nii y Hatsune-dono no están.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la niña.

Antes de que en pequeño Shion pudiera responderle las luces parpadearon y terminaron por apagarse.

-¿Qué…que pasa?- Lloriqueo la niña.- Nigaito-kun, ¿dónde estás? No… ¡No me dejes sola!

-Solo se ha ido la luz.- Intento tranquilizarla él mientras buscaba a tientas la cajonera que se encontraba junto a la puerta para sacar del tercer cajón una linterna.

-No te alejes, por favor.- Suplico Hachune al notar la voz del chico alejándose. Creo que no es necesario aclarar que el de los ojos verdes ya se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña tenía nictofobia.

Al poco un foco de luz se encendió enfocando casualmente en la dirección en la que se encontraba Hachune y la cegó. Cuando por fin la niña dejó de ver sombras pudo notar que Nigaito se había acercado a ella y sostenía una enorme linterna en la mano. A causa de su fobia a la oscuridad ella se acercó aún más al chico, incomodándolo. Este, por la cercanía pudo notar como ella temblaba, claramente por miedo y en un intento de tranquilizarla le cogió la mano, agradeciendo mentalmente que estuviera oscuro, pues así ella no podía notar su sonrojo. No es que se sonrojara porque sintiera algo por la niña (¡Le doblaba la edad!) pero en si era una persona muy tímida y esas cosas le hacían sentir vergüenza.

Ella agradeció el gesto apretándole suavemente la mano y sonriéndole. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué importaba en ese momento que él le pudiera haber visto la ropa interior con solo mirar al suelo hace apenas un minuto? Ahora estaban solos y a oscuras, en la situación perfecta para que cualquier monstruo los atacase…

La idea de Nigaito, era esperar a que alguno de los mayores, estuvieran donde estuvieran, acudiera a activar los fusibles para que la luz regresara pero como al cabo de un rato ninguno apareció por allí y la luz aún no había vuelto, la pequeña Miku sugirió que podría ser mejor que ellos mismos fueran a darlos.

Por ello salieron de la cocina en dirección a la entrada. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que poco a poco el papel de las paredes se fuera haciendo más viejo y desgastado hasta ser solo jirones, los cuadros poco a poco desaparecieran de sus sitios, dejando marcas mohosas y la alfombra se fuera desintegrando bajo sus pies dejando a la vista sucias tabas de madera que crujían con sus pisadas.

Para cuando ellos se dieron cuenta se encontraban completamente perdidos.

-Yo…-Casi tartamudeó Nigaito.- Creo que nos hemos perdido…

-¿En tu propia casa?

-Sé que es raro, pero este sitio no me suena de nada…

-Eso es- le contesto una voz distorsionada- porque no estás en tu casa, pequeño, ya no.

Después de esto la luz se encendió.

Rei: _¿Por qué no salí en este capítulo?_

Oninezumi_: Si lo digo desvelaría tu futuro, Rei, y no debo hacerlo._

Rei: _¿Cómo?_

Oninezumi: _Claro, porque este capítulo aunque no lo parezca es muy importante en la historia. Además quiero aclarar que durante un tiempo escribiré así. Dos capítulos donde narre Rei y uno de narrador omnipresente en el que no aparecerá él._

Rei: _*En tono pensativo* ¿Por qué no podré saber mi futuro?_

Oninezumi: _Porque apenas tengo escrita la mitad del siguiente capítulo, además de que haría un gran spoiler si comento el motivo por el que tiene importancia este capítulo._

Rei:_…¬¬ Dímelo._

Oninezumi: _No. Pero si te diré que en el próximo capítulo tendrás que escribir un diario._

Rei_: ¡¿Cómo?!_

Oninezumi: _¿Te estoy haciendo demasiado sentimental?_

Rei: _Si._

Oninezumi: _Bueno, bueno; es hora de despedirnos. Recuerdo que el que quiera puede dejar un review sugiriendo, criticando (tanto constructiva como destructivamente), reclamando o simplemente diciendo que ha leído mi fic. También me disculpo por haber hacho tan corto el capítulo anterior y por hacer mis comentarios tan largos en esta ocasión (Es que tenía muchas ganas de conversar con Rei) y agradecer a Alice0623 por dejarme mi primer review. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos despedimos… _

Rei:_ Yo no._

Oninezumi: _*Risita nerviosa /psicótica* Rei despídete._

Rei:_ No._

Oninezumi: _*Coge el cuchillo que guarda debajo de la almohada y lo apoya en el blanco, delgado, elegante…ejem… en el cuello de Rei* Despídete._

Ambos: _*Rei tras tragar fuerte* __**¡Sayonara!**_


	4. C4-Pesadilla nocturna y día de pesadill

_Hola! _

_Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo episodio de "Días casi normales"._

_Solo comentar que este no era el capítulo que originalmente estaba programado sino uno que debería ocurrir tres o cuatro capítulos después del que sí debía estar aquí. Pero por un problema de inspiración eso no ha sido posible y se me ocurrió cambiar el orden de los capítulos, por lo cual es posible que se presenten algunas lagunas espacio-temporales en el capítulo._

_Solo pido paciencia, pues en el momento dado se sabrá todo lo necesario._

_Sin más, que disfruten del capítulo:_

PESADILLA NOCTURNA Y DÍA DE PESADILLA

Hacía un frio jodidamente helador. Los tres caminábamos en un hosco silencio desde que habíamos discutido. Las ramas de los árboles me arañaban el rostro a mi paso por el umbrío bosque. Ya ni siquiera tenía energías para apartarlas. Len y Ekra tampoco tenían más ánimos. Ambos llevaban los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, mientras caminaban desganadamente.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban llevábamos cerca de dieciséis horas perdidos, sin probar bocado, ni beber y además, aun no estábamos seguros de como habíamos ido a parar allí.

Len había llorado en un momento dado, aunque yo no sabía cuándo había sido, y sus ojos se veían enrojecidos y ojerosos. Tampoco habíamos dormido.

Suponía que los tres queríamos descansar, pero no deseaba ser el primero en quejarse. Desde aquella discusión tanto Ekra como yo nos esforzábamos por parecer fuertes, porque ninguno quería mostrase débil ante "su enemigo" a pesar de estar en el mismo bando. Len, en cambio, mostraba abiertamente su desaliento, me extrañaba que no continuara llorando. Quizá había llorado tanto que no le quedaban lágrimas, aunque si había ocurrido eso lo había hecho en el más absoluto silencio. Por algún extraño motivo Len ni había intentado con muchas ganas defender su punto de vista. Simplemente había protestado débilmente cuando tanto Ekra como yo le habíamos acusado de ser el culpable de que aquella _cosa_ nos atacara. Definitivamente la culpa era solo suya.

Pero Ekra no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Según ella, a pesar de fuera Len el que había llamado la atención de _eso, aquello_ podría ser lo mismo que la había atacado en el cementerio y por lo tanto era peligroso incluso sin provocación, por lo cual también podrían haber sido atacados solamente por estar en aquel bosque solos y alejados de las grandes masas de estudiantes.

Yo, sin embargo, había intentado con toda mi fuerza de convención, haberles hecho ver que si _eso _ fuera realmente peligroso no habría dejado viva a Ekra en aquel cementerio, cuando había tenido oportunidad de matarla con facilidad después de que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Pero como estaba acostumbrado a que me ocurriera, ninguno de los dos me hizo caso. Según ellos cualquier cosa, fuera lo que fuera lo que había atacado a Ekra, que pudiera atacar sin motivo ninguno a una_ bella_ _chica indefensa_, como la describió Len, tenía que ser un monstruo terrible.

Mis pensamientos, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, fueron interrumpidos por un sonido. Solo que esta vez no se trataba de una suave llamada a una puesta sino de un sonido escalofriante y atronador, como un cruce entre el rugido de un león ronco y el aullido de un lobo acatarrado.

No necesitamos más que una mirada para echar a correr los tres a una.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo corrimos, pero aunque más de una vez alguno tropezó, nadie se cayó por lo que no nos detuvimos hasta que nos encontramos, de repente, enfrente de un increíble barranco. El descenso, completamente en vertical, nos tomó desprevenido y Ekra y yo tuvimos suerte de no resbalarnos con la tierra suelta que separaba por apenas uno o dos metros el final de la espesura de la caída. Len no tuvo tanta suerte, él si se resbaló.

No niego que estuve más que tentado a dejarlo caer. "No se ha disculpado por tratar a Rui como si fuera una puta perra de mierda".

Pero una mirada de Ekra, que lo había sujetado casi al mismo tiempo en que él se había resbalado, casi como si lo hubiera previsto, llena de desprecio y resentimiento, me hizo convencerme de que no podía dejar que ella pareciera mejor que yo. Por eso cogí por la muñeca el brazo con el que él se sujetaba a un matojo rebelde y estiré coordinándome con Ekra para, al finar, levantar al inútil de mi primo, quien, aun en silencio, se había puesto a llorar de nuevo.

-Inútil.- Le eché en cara mientras él terminaba de ponerse en pie.

Él no dijo absolutamente nada, como si por una vez en su vida la inmerecida alegría de la que disfrutaba, hubiera desaparecido de su corazón. Me sentí muy bien al ver esto. Al menos en ese momento. Porque en ese momento le odiaba.

Ekra no le dijo nada, aunque en sus ojos se apreciaba también que pensaba igual que yo. La presencia de Len solo nos había traído problemas.

Casi sin mediar palabras decidimos, que como no podíamos seguir huyendo, nos dedicaríamos a descansar como merecíamos.

-Pero…- La voz de Len sonó tan suave que casi no la reconocí como la de aquel jodido carbón que era mi primo.- Creo… Quiero decir…

-Habla.- Lo cortó secamente Ekra, claramente enfadada, quizá con la existencia misma.

-¿Sería más seguro hacer guardias?- Intentó afirmar con poca convicción y sin subir su desanimado y triste tono de voz.

Para mi gran pesar estuve de acuerdo con lo que él intentaba expresar aunque hubiese sonado más como si preguntara nuestra opinión que como si estuviera dando la suya. Si no fuera porque pensaba que con Len como vigía sería más difícil todavía tener una mínima sensación de seguridad que sin nadie vigilando, no me habría presentado voluntario bajo ningún concepto. Pero creía que cualquiera de los dos se encontraban en peores condiciones que yo.

Así, finalmente, mientras Ekra se arrebujaba bajo un árbol cubriéndose con hojarasca y mi primo murmuraba incoherencias, saqué de mi mochila el diario que la estúpida psicóloga del hospital me había puesto como condición escribir para permitirme salir del hospital. A la apacible y brumosa luz del amanecer leí la última entrada que en él figuraba.

"6 de Noviembre.

Había muchos colores que danzaban entre ellos, formando espirales y volutas degradándose poco a poco, descoloriéndose hasta ser un uniforme gris que se oscureció en alargadas sombras. En el suelo había una única figura sólida de tono más claro que el resto pero de color indefinido, de forma humanoide y… En resumen el mismo sueño otra vez.

Hoy Rui ha venido a verme y hemos pasado toda la mañana juntos, cosa que hubiera sido estupenda si no fuera porque nos hemos encontrado con Len.

Aun así hemos tenido, cuando ha aparecido interrumpiendo mi narración sobre mi _maravillosa_ pesadilla, una conversación bastante curiosa, que me ha hecho sospechar que quiere contarme algo importante y que no se atreve, creo que ha sido algo así:

-Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó contra mi pecho nada más entrar y mientras me abrazaba.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque no me pude resistir a hacer un comentario ligeramente sarcástico; a pesar de que realmente me interesaba su respuesta.

-¿Por qué soy tu hermano y sabes que siempre estaré contigo?- Dije en ese momento sin esperar que su reacción fuera esa.

Ella se apartó y miro por la ventana, haciendo que sospechara que había dicho algo que la molestara. Ya iba a disculparme cuando ella me pregunto sin mirarme:

-¿Tu no me abandonarías nunca? ¿Pasara lo que pasara?

Pensé unos instantes esperando encontrarle algún sentido a aquella pregunta, yo sabía que seguramente nunca habría soportado mi infancia sin tenerla a ella siempre a mi lado, con su sonrisa, animándome, sin importarle nunca que los adultos nos hicieran pasar de unos a otros, llorando solo unos minutos cada vez que no nos adoptaban después de habernos asegurado que había una familia dispuesta a hacerlo pronto. No creo que sin ella hubiera podido sobrevivir a tantas desilusiones.

-No podría vivir sin ti.- Intente explicarlo.- Yo no sería yo mismo sin ti a mi lado.

Ella se giró sonriendo ampliamente unos segundos después, tras murmurar algo parecido a: "Mentiroso".

Esto me dejo muy descolocado, pero por suerte ella propuso ir a tomar helado y aunque hacia frio, me gustó la idea, sobre todo después de que me tentara con un delicioso helado de chocolate belga.

Reconozco que tengo bastante claro que Rui es tan atenta conmigo ahora, porque teme que intente suicidarme de nuevo. Pero en cierto modo eso me complace. Sé que es egoísta, pero cumplo la primera norma: ser siempre sincero. Creo que es natural que me guste eso, porque significa que está preocupada por mí. Siempre he creído que los miembros de una familia no son indispensables los unos para los otros. La prueba de ello es que Rui y yo hemos vivido muy bien sin padres, por lo cual sería completamente posible que ella pudiera prescindir también de mí."

Con cansancio suspiré. Después de haber terminado de leer aquello seguía sin saber que había tenido ese día de especial para terminar tan mal, cuando había empezado tan relativamente bien.

Era cierto que había discutido con Len ese día. Dos veces para ser exactos pero eso no era lo que debía escribir en un diario que luego leería la psicoterapeuta de la Vocaloid.

Mientras le daba vueltas a esto no me percaté de que una sombra de ojos de un verde azulado muy relucientes se acercaba, hasta que esta me tapo la boca con una mano y mientas lanzaba aquel horripilante sonido que habíamos escuchado antes, el grito de _aquello._

_Bueno antes de despedirme quería hacer una petición a todo aquel que lea este capítulo. Como reto personal me he propuesto añadir al menos una mención a cualquier pareja que me sea solicitada, siempre y cuando esta no sea de los personajes que ya han aparecido en el fic (para los cuales ya tengo futuro). Independientemente de quienes formen esta pareja intentaré que aparezcan, más que nada para complicarme aún más la vida. Puede que la pareja no sea mencionada en el siguiente capítulo que suba pero sí promete que terminará apareciendo. No es necesario que la pareja sea de Vocaloid, pero si no lo es pediría que se indicara a que pertenecen. Si alguien quiere añadir un personaje de su propia invención yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, siempre y cuando se me facilite una descripción del personaje, aunque quizá lo que yo cree no coincida con lo que quien invente (si alguien lo hace) el personaje imagina, me disculpo pero recuerdo que es el problema de la comunicación humana._

_Además quiero intentar subir un capítulo especial de Halloween este mes, pero no prometo poder hacerlo._

_Siendo esto todo lo que quiero decir me despido esperando pronto alguna propuesta._

_**Sayonara.**_


End file.
